


The Taste of Each Other

by gamslug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamslug/pseuds/gamslug
Summary: A nsfw rosemary one-shot based off of an au I came up with. Kanaya is a vampire and Rose is a girl whose emo teen fantasies are about to come true.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 5





	The Taste of Each Other

From the comfort of her bed Rose Lalonde watched the night-time shadows in her room and smiled down at the head nestled in her bosom. She knew there was something different about her girlfriend, and she knew that her girlfriend knew that she knew. 

While Rose was off in her musings, Kanaya gently nipped at her breasts. The sudden sensation brought Rose back to reality, and she pet Kanaya’s head affectionately. When her girlfriend pulled back Rose was pleased to see a small, dark spot forming on her left breast. She amused herself with the implications behind such a mark, and smiled at the possible meanings one could derive from it. A promise between lovers, perhaps? A promise of loyalty, of lust? Or possibly a statement? 

“You’re mine,” it could say.

“Rose,” Kanaya’s sweet voice shot through her head like an arrow.

Rose hummed an inquisitive response.

“There’s something I must tell you.”

Rose continued humming as she tried to pull her lover back towards her. Kanaya shook her head and sat upright.

“Rose, I love you. You know I do. But there’s something I must tell you.” Kanaya wasn’t sure if the look of mild concern on her lover’s face was sarcastic or not but she continued anyway. “There’s the chance that I may be a vampire. I know that sounds ridiculous but it’s true. My mother is a vampire, and Porrim inherited it from her, so there’s the chance that I may inherit this gene as well. I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn’t find the time. I understand if-”

“Kanaya,” Rose cut her off. “I know.”

“You know?”

“I know. Well, I assumed something like this was the case.” Rose mused mostly to herself. “I’ll be honest with you, though, this revelation will not drive me away.”

“It won’t?”

“If anything, it’s honestly more of a turn-on.”

“Oh?” Kanaya wasn’t sure how to feel about that statement. However, she had little time to react before Rose leaned into her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The small kiss grew deeper and longer as the two became entwined. Their hands lost themselves in each other's hair and hastily made their respective ways down each other’s backs before the smaller woman’s hand landed on Kanaya’s breast. The latter let out a small gasp which was swallowed by a kiss before pulling back and letting her lover get to work.

Rose’s hand glided down in an agonizing manner, gently touching or caressing Kanaya’s skin before finding what it was searching for. She hovered her left index finger right above Kanaya’s clit and gave her girlfriend a playful smile. Kanaya whimpered in response before letting out a small yelp when Rose pressed down. Rose’s left hand focused on stimulating Kanaya’s clitoris while she laid kisses up and down Kanaya’s chest, collarbone, and neck. She loved the noises Kanaya made; deep, guttural moans and hitching gasps. She felt as if she was playing an instrument, almost. With another finger Rose teased Kanaya’s entrance, which made the latter grab onto her girlfriend with a groan. Kanaya felt absolutely helpless under Rose’s touch, and was amazed at herself for being so easily subdued by such a woman. 

Rose directed her full attention to her girlfriend’s pussy and didn’t stop teasing her until she looked back to see Kanaya’s beautiful, pleading face in a sweaty mess. Then she pulled her hands away before jamming two fingers inside, earning a heavenly gasp. She curled her fingers and twirled them around in a way that drove Kanaya crazy, feeling as if she was being stirred up inside. When Rose’s hand grew tired she pulled it out, and sucked the residue from her fingers. The taste was indescribable, but sent a fire throughout her body before she stuck her other hand inside, repeating the motions she did before. 

When Rose was satisfied with Kanaya’s body, she changed positions and sat at the opposite end of the bed. Kanaya already knew what to do. It was hot, but Kanaya still felt embarrassed as she shamefully played with herself while Rose watched, doing the same. Rose enjoyed watching Kanaya like this; she took great pleasure in finishing herself off while watching her girlfriend. Kanaya’s breathing got heavier, and her hands moved faster and harder until eventually she slowed down and her breathing became soft sighs. 

Kanaya slinked over to the smaller woman and helped her reach her climax before the two of them laid down, wrapping their arms around each other. As dawn broke they exchanged a kiss, tasting each other on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have written in four years. Sorry if it's not the best.


End file.
